In certain types of storage apparatus of which the illustrated vertical home freezer is a good example it is customary to use all of the interior storage space for the storage of articles. One such space is in the vertical door that is provided with storage space including a transverse article supporting shelf in a recess of the inner surface of the door facing the interior of the storage apparatus.
It has been customary in the past to provide low article retaining barriers for each shelf so that in opening and closing the door the articles will not be accidentally dislodged. Such an arrangement, however, has certain disadvantages among which are that tall articles or top heavy articles can be dislodged inwardly and tumble over the fixed barrier.
This invention solves this problem by providing a movable article retaining rack that is preferably of wire or other such construction that permits viewing of the articles retained behind the rack and with this rack extending across a recess in the vicinity of the shelf to retain articles within the recess and on the shelf especially when the door is being opened and closed. The invention also provides cooperating guide and track means on the door and the rack for guiding movement of the rack in a generally vertical path to an elevated position exposing the shelf for access thereto and to a normal position for retaining the articles on the shelf, as desired.